Nyestar's KATAANG oneshots
by Nyistar
Summary: Various oneshots about Kataang. Started on Kataang week 2012
1. Painting

**Painting**

**Aang and Katara: It's KATAANG WEEK. YES.  
Aang: Take that Zutara shippers.  
Katara: Take that Taang shippers.  
Zuko: why couldn't it be Zutara week?  
Toph: Yea and Taang week.  
Me: Because Zutara and Taang SUCK.  
Aang: Thanks Nyestar, I'm in love with Katara not you Toph.  
Katara: Yea Zuko, me and you are friends. I Love Aang. I hate hearing all the Zutara stuff.  
Aang: True that.  
Me: Well, before any other shipper come I'm going to read the this disclaimer.  
Lil Waterbender: Zuko cheated on Mai too much times. I say Aang/Katara/Toph.  
Earthbender: I said Tokka and Aang/Katara/Onji. Aang is awesome; he needs more arm candy. ( Nyestar facepalms)  
Katara: Well too bad, He mine and mine alone. After what we did that's for sure.  
Aang: Without a doubt.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender; Yes i read it.  
**

This prestory conversation was made by me, lil waterbender and earthbender.**  
**

* * *

It was midday. Sokka had just walked in the house with art stuff. He glared at Aang, was on the couch with Katara and Toph. When everyone saw the supplies, they knew what was going to happen next. "Here we go again." Everyone minus Sokka said. "Aang, I challenge you to an art-off!" Sokka shouted. Aang sighed and said "No, I always do this and when I win, you start to throw a tantrum." Katara and Suki started to laugh; no matter what he had to paint, he would beat Sokka silly. In these contests Aang would paint mostly Katara. When everyone asked how he knew to paint, he said that the Air Nomads thought painting was an easy way of self-expression.

"Well, I thought you might chicken out; well if you beat me I will not bother you and Katara about being a couple for a month." Sokka said wearing a smirk. "Well as great as this sounded what if I lose?" Aang said trying to read Sokka's plan. "Well, if you do. You have to go on dates with your fan girls, every day for the next month." Sokka said with a devilish smile. Aang, Suki and Katara knew that Aang was a way better artist, but they knew something was fishy. "So, if you are willing to make this bet, you have to know you have an edge on me. I think you secret weapon is in the bag you hid behind that canvas. Zuko, can you check it." Aang said. Sokka facepalmed, _I'm so screwed_ the warrior thought. Zuko checked it and found a premade painting of a waterfall. "Well, I'm in on the bet, but first." Aang said. He took the picture from Zuko and with the aid of firebending he burned that parchment. "No cheating." Aang added. Sokka was speechless, his only advantage gone. "Find, I will still beat you anyway." Sokka said and went his canvas. "Mai and Zuko are the judges." Aang said.

"Ok Katara, I need a model, come please." Aang asked while looking at his girlfriend. She nodded and went in front his canvas. "Wow, he picked Katara now that is a surprise." Toph said sarcastically. "I like to paint her, so what." Aang retorted.

Sokka and Aang started to paint. Sokka was painting a forest. Aang not letting anyone see his painting, not even Katara, who was be eaten away by anticipation.

Sokka presented first. "Well, that looks like a bunch of green brush marks to me." Mai said. "One word, TERRIBLE." Zuko said while shaking his head. Suki and Toph were on the ground laughing. "Well even Suki thinks it's awful and she always tries to compliment your art." Katara said. "Well Aang, after a painting great like that I think you should get ready for the dates." Toph said while looking at Sokka. "Thanks Toph, I'm glad someone likes fine… wait, not funny Toph." Sokka said. "Well don't listen to the blind girl's opinion." Toph said. Now he regretted his overconfidence. It was Aang's turn.

When Aang turned his canvas to the viewer, everyone expect Toph (who could not see) was stunned. The painting depicted Katara waterbending two large circle; one of water and the other of ice. She was in her lighter Water Tribe clothing. Her hair in her signature hair loopies and her mother's necklace was being displayed proudly, at each corner of the painting was a water symbol. Under her, there was a texted that said 'My dearest Katara'. Mai who rarely showed emotion was smiling. "The way everyone heart is going that painting have to be damn impressing." Toph said. "It is amazing Aang. I love it." Katara said and hugged her boyfriend. "Well, Aang defiantly won, would you say Mai." Zuko said. "I don't know how he does it. He won no contest." Mai added. Suki went over to a down-spirited Sokka and consoled him. After Aang received praise from the others, it was time to collect on his bet. He comes in front Sokka and said "This is insult to injury." Aang said and he and Katara started a heated make-out session. Sokka bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted nothing more than to separate the two, but he could not. They continued to torture him for a while. They would either kiss or do as Sokka put it 'lovey-dovy' stuff.

The couple left living room to go to Katara's bedroom. Aang had hung the painting. "You know, there are two things I love in this room now, this painting and you." Katara said. They kissed a few more times and made plans about making Sokka miserable. When Aang was leaving, when Katara stopped him and asked. "Aang, why do you paint me every time?" Aang shook his head and said "Well, when I paint, I think of something beautiful and you always are my first thought." She laughed and said "You are so cheesy sometimes, but I'm touched. Let's go help get something to eat and you could resume your 'cheesy'ness later."

* * *

**Happy KATAANG WEEK**


	2. Mine

**Mine**

**Earthbender: I still say Aang needs more arm candy.  
Lil Waterbender: Yea, i think Aang and Korra.  
Aang & Korra: SPIRITS NO.  
Me: Ok, to the earthbender, Katara will kill On Ji and to the lil waterbender NO THAT IS JUST WRONG. THAT WOULD BE JUST WRONG.  
Katara: Thanks Nyeastar and two of you are this close to death by drowning. Besides, It's Kataang week.  
Me: And if Aang and Korra did anything it will take 'go f**k yourself' to the extreme  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

Toph, Aang and Katara were on a walk. They were walking through the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, Suddenly there were screams of delight coming from girls who ran towards Aang. "Here we go again." The Avatar said. He tightened his grip on Katara's hand. Katara did the same to Aang. Toph walked away from the couple before the mob enclosed her. She was laughing and said "Good luck with that, Twinkle toes."

The girls found a way to separate the couple and were solely around their idol. This left Katara feeling something in the pit of her stomach. _Am I jealous? No I'm not; no stupid fan girl could take Aang away. HE IS MINE. _Katara thought, mentally screaming the last part. After she reassured herself she watched still feeling pain in her stomach.

"Avatar Aang WE LOVE YOU." One girl screamed. "Thanks, you all are too kind." Aang said with a fake smile. A girl about Aang's age (Fifteen) approached him. She shot Katara a glare and smiled seductively to Aang. "The rumours are true; you look just as good in person, maybe even better." She said. Katara noticed when she walked up, no one dare to stop her. "You know, you could leave that old hag over there for someone younger, prettier, someone like me." She said seductively.

If Katara was a fire bender, she would have had stream coming out of her ears. _OLD HAG, who does this girl think she is. _Katara thought. She made eye contact with the girl and shot her a death stare. If looks could kill, Katara's own gave the girl a premature funeral. She didn't notice Toph came to her side. Katara was calmed down a bit when she heard him said "Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Katara was smiling, the coward started to disperse for some reason. "They are leaving because he said that." Toph said and surprised Katara. There were only a few left including the girl who was flirting with Aang.

"I don't care; the name is Sa Ba by the way." The girl said seductively. Katara could not deny it anymore she was jealous. "Well, Ice Queen (the nickname Toph called her when she was jealous) you need to do like a Platypus bear and mark your tertiary." Toph said but did not realised Katara did not need the advice. While finishing Katara left her and walk over to Aang. She pushed the remaining members of the coward. She walked over to the girl and pulled her away from Aang.

_Thank you, Yangchen._ Aang thought to himself. "Thanks Kat-" Before he could finish Katara pulled him into her and slammed her lips against his. They were like this for several moments. After breaking for air, Katara held Aang in a tight hug. She looked up at the flirting girl who was now shooting her a glare. Katara mouthed the words 'Mine not yours.' The girl sighed in defeat, she and the remaining coward left. Aang was in heaven are that moment. Katara did enjoy the look on the girl face; she enjoyed the kiss more, but ignored this thought. Toph stood there clapping. "Wait to go Ice Queen." She said.

* * *

The trio returned to their apartment. They met Mai, Zuko, Suki and Sokka. Toph told the story and everyone had a laugh.

The day went along peaceful. Zuko, Sokka and Toph were in the living room. Suki, Mai, Aang and Katara were making dinner.

"So Katara, what's it like to have a boyfriend who doesn't just sit around and wait for you to make cook or clean?" Suki asked. Katara smiled and replied "Great." Aang was blushing. "Well, the Air Nomads uses to teach us never to buy into the notion that men are only providers and women are only to cook, clean and give pleasure." Aang said remembering Gyatso's words. "Well Katara, if you ever don't want him, I would be happy to take him off your hands." Suki said. "Too bad, he mines." Katara said and hugged her prized 'possession'. "Isn't that what you so lipped to the girl earlier? Yes I saw you." He said with a smirk. "Why do you just make a stamp on my head." Aang added as a joke. Everyone laughed and Katara said "Great idea, I'll ask Sokka for his paint and brush." Katara said playfully.

Dinner was made, ate and everyone retired for sleep, expect for one certain Water tribe girl, who wore a devilish smile. She took some of her brother's paint stuff. She knew Aang was not a heavy sleeper, but she would not wake him up with her actions. She opened the door of the airbender's room. She got to work with the paint. She had taken his fake advice serious. She surely put a stamp alright. Katara went to bed wearing that same smile.

* * *

Katara had woken up Mai and Suki early to witness her handy-work. They were waiting for Aang. He had now woken up. He walked down to the living room. He was greeted by Katara smiling evilly at him and the other two girls' laughter. After a few moment Mai said "Good morning Aang or should we say Katara's slave." Suki nodded. Aang did not pay any attention to them. He kissed Katara on the forehead and whisper "Why are they acting wield?" Aang asked. "Well if I'm you slave; I'm glad you're my master." Aang added. The three girls had eyes locked on his forehead. _Is there something wrong with me Arrow? _He thought.

"Ok, what's going on?" Aang asked. No answer. He could not take it anymore. He waterbent some water from the kitchen. He froze it and made a mirror. He looked at his forehead, looked at Katara and said "You didn't?" Katara looked at him and said "Oh but I did."

She used the paint supplies to paint 'Property of Katara' on his forehead. He returned the water to the kitchen and said "You broke into my room and painted on me against my will; well I guess I need to punish you for this, come with me." Aang said in a playful voice. Katara got the hint and followed him. "I never knew slaves punished their masters." Suki said to Mai for the retreating couple.

Aang and Katara went to his room. "Well 'Master' your 'Slave' has thought about your punishment. You have to kiss me till I forget about what you did." Aang said in his playful voice using air quotes around mater and slave. "That is your punishment; I would love to see your reward." Katara said and started to kiss him.

They kissed for a while and after several kisses Aang said "I forgive you, but I hope we don't need to stop now." Katara just looked at him and they continued to kiss. They broke and decided to get breakfast. For the rest of the day they entertained jokes about the stamp and the slave and master thing. Toph made a joke about Aang being Katara's 'love' slave, making it know what she meant; much to Sokka dismay. The couple did not take them serious. They themselves made jokes where Aang would be commanded by Katara to do several tasks.

* * *

**Happy Kataang week.**


	3. Comfort

**Comfort**

**Diclamier: I don't own Avatar the las Airbender.**

* * *

Aang had returned from a council meeting that took up most of his day. It was afternoon in the Ba Sing Se. He had walked in the home expecting to be greeted by his loving girlfriend but was greeted by Suki who was giving Sokka and Toph her famous 'You're dead now' looks. The two looked away from Aang and Suki.

"Where is Katara, Suki?" Aang asked. Suki looked away from Sokka and Toph, looked at Aang and said "Probably crying her eyes out." Aang eyes opened and look at her in shock. "What's wrong with her?" Aang said. "Ask morons one and two over there, they made her cry." Suki said and monitored to Toph and Sokka.

Suki saw something she never thought that peace-loving Aang would ever show, without an uncontrolled Avatar state; Pure rage. She could see it in his eyes that shot open and focus on her boyfriend and the blind girl. The eyes that she knew full of happiness and kindness were replaced by angry and hate.

Sokka saw his face and knew Aang was beyond angry at the moment. Toph could not see his face but could feel his heart rate; she knew he was not mad, he was furious. His body language screamed 'I'm going to kill you'.

"What did you morons do now?" Aang said. No answer. He asked again. Sokka stood up and said "Aang we are so-" He was cut off by Aang placing a hard punch on his jaw; knocking Sokka to the floor. Suki looked at Sokka, who was holding his jaw in pain. She was not surprised Aang snapped. Toph stood there with her mouth wide open with shock.

Aang calmed himself down and asked Suki "Did you try and talk to her?" Suki replied "I tried but she locked the door and would not let me in." Aang nodded and left the room. Suki knew he was heading to Katara's room.

Aang went to the room of his beloved waterbender. He heard her crying. He went to the door, sighed, knocked and said "Katara, its Aang, can I come in?" Aang asked in a warn voice. No answer. Katara heard him but refused to move her head from pillow. "Ok, I can feel you in there. If you don't open the door by the count of 10, I will break it down." Aang said in a serious voice.

Katara heard him and reluctantly moved from her bed and open the door when Aang reached 4. Aang saw her beautiful blue eyes blood red because of the tears. "Aang I sorry but-" She was cut off by Aang pulling her in an embrace tightly. She held him just as tight when she returned the hug. "I heard what happened and I'm here for you." Aang whispered to her. She let go of him and pulled him to the bed. She buried her face in his shirt and started to cry loudly. He was rubbing her head and back whispering comforting words. She was starting to feel better. Aang noticed her sobs became softer and lessen. After about five minutes she stopped crying.

"Listen Katara, you know I want nothing more than to help you, but I need to know what happened." Aang said. "Ok." She replied before telling the story of earlier today.

Flashback

Katara was gently scolding Toph and Sokka for a prank they pulled on her.

_Katara: You guys are so immature, act your age.  
Toph: We do, why don't you act you own._  
_Sokka: Yea lighten up, you need to learn to have fun.  
Katara: That's a lie, I can have fun.  
Toph: You know what; I join this group to escape my parents, now I got a new, more overbearing mom named Katara.  
Sokka: Yea, she is right. Stopping acting like mom, you aren't. Ok! I'm a man who can make his own choices, stop acting like mom, she's gone. (_Katara started to cry)  
_Toph: Oh, one minute you're angry, now you are crying; I swear you are crazier than any of Aang's fan girls. I don't know how he puts up with your bipolar butt. (Katara_ tears stream down her face_; she is crying like mad)  
Sokka: You're a cry baby; the biggest one in history. Toph is right; you are bipolar.  
_(Katara was on her knees crying; Suki heard the matter and rushed to Katara's side)  
_Suki: Sokka and Toph lay off Katara. Katara where are you going? _(Katara got up and ran to her room.) _You both are dead when Aang comes home._

Suki went to Katara's room but Katara refused to open the door.** (End of flashback)**

Katara felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she told Aang the story. She did not feel to cry. She told him why she cried. When her brother she that her mom was gone, it hit her to the core. "What had me cry more is that Toph I'm a bipolar. It hurt but she is right; why do you put up with me?" Katara said while looking at him. "No you are not, you got sad when you heard what that moron say about your mom, you were angry at the prank and I don't put up with you. I understand you; for the sake of others you bottle up your emotion. You don't have to, I'm here. You can tell me what's wrong.

She started to cry, but they were tears of joy. He wiped her tears away. She went to the bathroom in her room, to clean up. When she was finished she was ready to face her tormentors.

She and Aang, who she held on to, went down stairs and found Suki drinking some tea by herself. She informed them she sent them away to reflect. She also informed Katara of Aang's outburst. "So Aang broke his jaw." Katara said. Suki nodded and smirked. "Suki, Sorry for not letting you in." Katara said. "Don't be." Suki replied.

Sokka and Toph returned and apologised to Katara (Not going to write about it. This is a Kataang story)

The group ate dinner. Aang and Katara went to her room. They embraced and kissed with great passion for a while. Aang decided it was time to leave. He was leaving when Katara said "Wait, you can sleep here tonight. I want to tell you something but only if you agree." Katara said. "Well, on one hand I would love to stay with you tonight. On the other hand, Sokka would be upset if I do. Well ok, two good reasons to stay." He said as he went on the medium size bed, that they fitted on easily.

They cuddled and Katara said "The reason is that you're really comforting." She kissed him on the forehead and said "Goodnight." They fell asleep in each other's arms soon after. They had a blissful sleep.

* * *

**So three down four to go. HAPPY KATAANG WEEK**


	4. Fight

**Fight**

**Zuko: You see Katara, the theme is fight. I'm sure in Zutara week we never fight.  
Mai: I'm gonna kill you cheating ass.  
Aang: I will help you.  
Katara: Me too; I want this Zutara crap to end.  
Me: Don't kill him till Iroh II is born. I like the character. Ok before I hear more murder plots I'm gonna read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. (Me and the earthbender wrote the dialouge; I exculded Toph and the lil waterbender is sick.  
**

* * *

**Suki's POV**

Katara and Aang unlike most couples could never fight properly. Sokka and I would physically fight out the differences; Zuko and Mai would just give each other 'the silent treatment' until the other gave in and apologised; Toph and Teo never fought; Toph would never take out angry on him. Everyone agreed that Aang and Katara fights were the worst for their health.

Aang and Katara were two powerful Waterbenders. When a Waterbender gets angry, any water within a stone's throw would react. One time Katara made Aang jealous with a fan boy. I was drinking tea, that was now made piping hot, as he walked in, it froze completely. Once Sokka made Katara angry when Zuko and Mai were washing the dishes, the cold water boiled in seconds. This water burned Mai and Zuko. The worst cases are when they are angry together. One time we all were at Iroh's tea shop. Sokka walked in on them kissing, on Aang's bed. He shouted "STOP, THERE WILL BE NO BABY MAKING!" The two got mad at him. He was sent flying by ice shards that flew from Aang's bathroom. We were drinking tea. Toph's tea froze solid and fell on her toes. My tea evaporated and the hand burnt my hand a little. Iroh's tea spilled onto the floor, which made him cry. I never saw what happens when they are angry at each other. Until today that is. (End of POV)

* * *

Aang and Katara came back to their apartment in Ba Sing Se. They walked in looking angry. They didn't look at each other and went to their rooms. Sokka, Toph and Suki got rid of anything water based. They saw as the room doors slammed, water that they threw outside started to move all over the ground. Toph and Sokka refused to move from the living room. They said it was a dry spot. Suki decided for the sake of everyone she would resolve the conflict.

She went to her own room which was in between the feuding couple's rooms. She heard Aang open his door and knock on Katara's door. "Come out, we need to talk." Aang said angrily. Suki opened her door slightly to see Katara open her door and push Aang away from her.

"What in the name of La is wrong with you? You were you talking to that flirty fan girl. And why are you mad at me?" Katara shouted. Aang looked at her and said "You get too jealous sometimes. You didn't need to froze the girl to the ground, are you crazy? If you were not a war hero you could have been arrested!" Katara gripped his tunic, pulled him in and said "You hypocrite! You don't remember last time we went to the beach? You got so jealous when those guys were flirting with me. You used earthbending to sink all of them into the sand and you want to lecture me about being jealous."

Sokka and Toph were hearing the shouting but could not make out the words. They said that Suki could handle it. Suki was unaware of the mistake she made. She left a bowl of water on her night stand. While listening to the shouting she did not realised that the water changed to ice. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall. The two did not notice and continued arguing.

"Well, why should I let some floozy come near my man? I had every right. Why did you get rid of all those guys?" She shouted. "Well fine, I got jealous, they were flirting with my girl, alright you win, I was jealous. But you were jealous too, admit it!" Aang said firmly. "Yes, I was jealous, Ok! You don't have any right to be mad at me." Katara retorted. "Why are you Water Tribe people so stubborn and stupid?" Aang shouted. "Well, if the Air nomads were so smart, how did the fire nation wipe them out so easily?" Katara screamed.

The ice that pinned Suki to the wall melted. Suki returned to her previous position to see Aang and Katara panting heavy. Suki known the storm had subsided when she saw remorse in their eyes.

They looked at each other, still panting from all the yelling. "I'm sorry." They said in unisons. They ran into each other's arm. They gave each other tight hugs and started to kiss with a passion. They continued for a while. When they broke, they began apologising for their harsh words.

"I'm sorry about the 'Air Nomad' thing, I'm sorry about embarrassing you like that." Katara said while kissing all over his face. "I'm sorry about the 'Water Tribe' thing and about the beach." Aang said while holding her close.

Aang and Katara were on the floor and laughing at the whole fight. Suki came out in a damaged kimono. "Glad you guys made up. You two own me a new kimono." Suki said and went downstairs to inform the cowards of the outcome. The couple looked in Suki's room and saw a small ice shard piercing a piece of Suki's kimono. They gulped and went to the bathroom to see the damage.

Suki's bathroom, as well as all in the house, was soaked top to bottom. They went down to the living room to see Sokka, Suki and Toph throwing mops in their direction. They knew this meant, they had to clean up the four bathrooms of the house. They kissed in front of the trio and left to clean.

It took them an hour to finish. They made a 'We're sorry' lunch for everyone. The day went on. The couple would be mocked by the trio with waterbending jokes.

Katara had on her famous small smile and whispered to Aang. "Let's teach them to not mess with Waterbender." Aang nodded and collect water.

When they were finished they went to the living room and said "Well, we Waterbenders are going out on a date, but first." Katara said. She and Aang made a few wrist movements and Toph and Sokka were frozen to the ceiling. They left Suki alone. They went out of the door laughing.

* * *

**Four down; three to go. HAPPY KATAANG WEEK**


	5. The Prank

**Prank**

**Me: Well Kataang week is over today.  
Aang and Katara: Too bad.  
Toph and Zuko: Yeah.  
Me: When it is Taang week and Zutara week, I will be off of this site. Good luck Kataang.  
Earthbender: I will use your accout to write Taang don't worry.  
Toph: Eathbenders rule.  
Me(Face plamed): Ok, I'm going to read the disclaimer  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Aang and Katara are usually the main targets for pranks. Toph and Sokka would usually be the ones pranking them. Zuko and Mai sometimes joined. Ty Lee and Suki never pranked them. Katara and Aang, one day decided to get revenge; Aang wanted it because Sokka and Toph sent some guys to flirt with Katara in front of Aang; Katara wanted it because the two started a rumour that Aang and her broke up, and for the next month girls would line up in front their door, 'trying to console him'. Some of the girls sent her death letters.

The couple left to gather supplies for their deeds. They told the others that they were going on a shopping trip alone.

* * *

**Sokka and Toph**

Aang and Katara had just returned after an hour. Katara came downstairs and sat next to Toph and across from her brother. Aang went to his room to prepare. After Momo came to Katara, she knew Aang was ready.

"Sokka, Toph Aang and I have a surprise for you two. Come with me." Katara said and motioned them to follow her. They looked at each other and went upstairs. They met Aang by the door of a guest bedroom. "We went out and bought some presents for you two, but I really want you to go get them." Aang said.

They rolled their eyes and enter. As they walked to the table, they heard the door slam. They ran to it and tried to open it, but Aang and Katara froze the tumblers with ice so the door could not be opened. The door was made of a wooden material that is impossible to earthbend.

"This is for pranking us!" Aang and Katara shouted in unisons. "Do you promise to stop the pranks already?" Katara said. 'Yes!" They replied. "Ok, but we are leaving you both here till tomorrow. Don't worry; we left water and food, you will love." Aang said in a sarcastic voice. Toph and Sokka gulped, they turned around and saw a table full of cups of water and to Sokka's dismay, vegetables. They heard the couple laugh and leave them.

They spent the rest of the day there, until Aang and Katara thought they suffered enough. When they opened the door, they saw the two eating the food and drinking the water. Sokka was crying. The couple was contented but now had to prank Mai and Zuko.

* * *

**Zuko and Mai**

One week later when Zuko and Mai were going to visit them, Katara and Aang started to brainstorm ideas.

"Well, how do we get at Mai and Zuko? They aren't anything like Toph and Sokka." Katara said. "You could say that again." Aang replied. "What if we soak them from head-to-toe?" Katara asked. "Zuko may get mad, but Mai will just say 'whatever'." Aang said use an impression of Mai while earning a laugh from Katara.

"I got it; do you remember that jolly councilman Tonako?" Aang said and Katara nodded. "I get it; his just as jolly kids. Aang you're a genius." Katara said and kissed Aang on the cheek. "I try." Aang replied. "Let's ask them on a double-date tomorrow and carry them to his family. He wanted us to stop by recently." Aang said and smirked devilishly. Katara almost mirrored his smirk.

Zuko and Mai arrived the next day. It was after lunch when Aang and Katara asked the Fire nation couple on the double-date. They told them that they were going to a restaurant in the Upper Ring.

The group had finished preparing and left. Katara and Aang had secretly informed Tonako about their plan through Momo. Tonako 'accidently' bumped into the group and invited them back to his home. After pleas from Aang and Katara, the two Fire nation lovers reluctantly agreed. They walk for a few minutes and entered his home, to find his wife and children waiting for him. She got extra plates and gave the group food.

When dinner was over Tonako's wife called him, Aang and Katara upstairs. "Fire Lord Zuko and Mai, can you watch my children please?" Tanako asked. After a few 'please' looks from Aang and Katara, they agreed. The three children were aware of the plan and knew that they had to make the couple miserable. After their parents, the Avatar and his girlfriend left, it was time to begin.

"So when did you two met?" The eldest of children asked. She saw them look at one another and Mai said "When we were your age."

One of the other two boys got up and got a guitar. They began to sing songs. Four seasons was a long song that drove the couple up a wall. They could not stand all the emotion being shown. It had the two 'emo' lovers insane. Suddenly Katara and Aang came out laughing and said "Ok kids, they had enough." In between their laughter.

Zuko and Mai were angry at their friends who set them up. "Well, guess after tonight no more pranking, ok you two." Katara said to the two 'emo' lovers. The two looked at Aang and Katara with a 'You are so dead' faces. They saw the two pull out knifes and fire filling Zuko's hands. Katara and Aang looked at each other and gulped. Aang picked Katara up bridal style and said "No way Zuzu and Sharpie; you will have to catch us." He began to run with airbender speed. Zuko and Mai couldn't see them after three seconds. Aang and Katara decided to let them blow off some steam and went home.

After a while of informing the Gaang of what happened, Zuko and Mai returned. They made a truce.

Katara and Aang were talking on the balcony. "Bumi will be proud; you really are a mad genius." Katara said. Aang blushed a little and said "Thanks, but I had help from a beautiful, smart girl named Katara." She blushed a lot after hearing this.


	6. Papaya and Sea prunes

**Papaya and Sea Prunes**

**Katara: Wait, Aang hates Sea Prunes.  
Aang: Yes, and Katara hates Papaya.  
Me: Well, the idea just came to me. You two will just have to blame the lil Waterbender for this. She wanted my to write one on this  
Lil Waterbender: Hey, why would you tell them.  
Me: I'm gonna read the disclaimer now.**

Diclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

* * *

It was no secret that Aang never liked Sea Prunes. When they had first met Bato, Aang was delighted to see a non-meat Water Tribe meal, as he was a vegetarian. He nearly vomited when he took the first bite. Ever since that day, Katara tried to get him to eat them. Every time he found a way out. Even now that he is twenty, he has never had Sea Prunes since that day. Katara never understood why he hated it. This was a delicious, tasting meal.

Katara had her own hatred for Papaya. She told her husband that in the summer of the South Pole people would bring fruits. She tried all and loved them but could not stomach papaya. Aang tried once to get her to eat it, but it ended badly. She ate fruits all the time now that she and Aang were married but she never ate papaya. She remembered silently cursing Aunty Wu for making her eat it that one time. Aang never understood why she hated it. It was not the best fruit, but not the worst.

One day on Air Temple Island Aang and Katara were relaxing, they made a free day. Aang had no classes with the Acolytes and Katara's waterbending students were at the North Pole. So they were talking about random topics, just enjoying each other's company, when Katara got an idea that made a devilish smirk come upon her face.

"Aang, you said you will do anything I ask of you right?" Katara asked. "Of course my love, anything for you." Aang replied. "Good. I want you to eat some Sea Prunes." Katara said and laughed at Aang's 'Oh my spirits' expression. He gulped and realised that although he hated it with a passion, there was no way he could say no to her. He sighed and said "Ok, if you wish." A smile suddenly smiled across his face. He knew one thing could break her.

"Katara, I have to ask. Would you do anything I asked?" Aang said. Katara nodded. She knew this was the truth. "Well, I'm not trying to get out of this, but if I eat the Sea Prunes, will you eat Papaya?" Aang asked. Katara was thrown off her game for a moment. She never thought he would use her hatred for Papaya. She reluctantly nodded. She thought she could out last him, with this face-off.

Katara began to cook the Sea prunes, which Sokka brought for her from his last trip while Aang was getting the Papaya. After an hour or so they finished and put the meals in front the other.

"Salty Sea Prunes, enjoy Aang." Katara said sarcastically while motioning to his bowl. "Well, in that case, ripe Papaya, I hope you like it." Aang said while laughing.

They looked into each other's eyes. Katara realised that Aang was willing to eat the Sea Prunes for her, but she would find a hard time to stomach the Papaya, but she had to. She got another idea. "Aang, I know you don't want to eat this, so let's forget about this and get rid of this stuff." Katara said. Aang immediately realised what she was trying to do. She was trying to get out of eating the Papaya.

"I know what you are trying to do. I'm going to eat this and you're going to eat that, maybe if we try them, we will learn to eat it. If not we never ask the other to eat this." Aang said. Katara nodded and placed some Prunes on a spoon for Aang. He made some of the Papaya into a ball shape for Katara. "We do put the food into each other's mouth on three." Aang said and Katara nodded.

"One…. Two…three!" Aang said as he pushed the spoon into Katara's mouth as she did the same to him. They both immediately had the urge to spit the foods out, but they did not want to show any sign of surrender. Aang looked at her and put on a fake smile. She did the same. After a while they swallowed.

"Well, that was not so-" Katara said, but was cut off by the urge to vomit. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "See, look what-" Aang covered his mouth and ran to the second closest bathroom as he felt the urge as Katara did. They felt sick for a little while. After ten minutes they were fine.

"Never again." Aang said as he made a mint tea. "Agreed!" Katara replied. After they drank the tea, they kissed to seal the deal. Thankfully for both, they never saw either again.

* * *

**Well this is the end of Kataang week but i have decided every week to put a Kataang oneshot**


End file.
